The general purpose of the Molecular Cell Biology (MCB) Core facility is to provide instrumentation and technical support for all BBRC participants requiring sophisticated biochemical and molecular biological procedures. The primary specific aim of this Laboratory is to continue in that role, and to expand it by providing additional instrumentation, particularly in a new satellite lab on the third floor of the Biology Building where four of the seven new faculty carry out their research, including all of the work on infectious diseases and some of the research in neuroscience and metabolic disorders.